Describing Winter
by PrancerDancer
Summary: He is winter. He is the freshly fallen snow that I feel when sticking my hand out my window. He is the kids playing in the street, throwing snowballs and laughing. He is my skates on the frozen pond a few miles from my house. Jack Frost is winter, my winter. I only wish I could see him.


**_A/N: Hey my beautiful readers. I know many of you are patiently waiting for Love at First Sight? to be updated and it will. This is just something I started a while back. It's another Jack Frost X O.C. story. It's in modern times about a girl who is blind and has quite the run in with our dear friend, Mr. Frost. I hope you all enjoy it. If you do at any given time, do me a favor and favorite/follow. Even better, lave a review telling me what you liked and what you didn't!_**

**_It's my first story in first person so...wish me luck! If you have any questions, PM, email me at pdizzlerancer , or DM me on twitter at pdizzlerancer! _**

**EMMA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of Toby barking. He only ever barked in the morning, or when my apartment building was on fire. Since I wasn't being burned to a crisp, I assumed it was 7 am. The cold air of November nipped at my bare legs as I carelessly rolled out of bed. I opened my eyes, but all that was there was darkness. I don't know what else I was expecting. It wasn't like I would wake up one day and my blindness would be cured. All I ever saw was darkness. By now, I thought I'd be used to it.

Toby trotted up to me, my brush placed precariously in his mouth. I grabbed it when his wet nose grazed my cheek. Sitting up, I brushed my waist length hair. It's loose curls cascading over my shoulders. My beautiful, seeing golden retriever brought over a dress next. I felt the fabric with my fingers and shook my head. Today was Saturday, not a day for a lace dress.

"Sweatpants, Toby," I smiled when he snorted. Whenever he did that, it usually meant he was not impressed, or disappointed. Sometimes I like to think my dog has more sass than I do. I let out a small laugh as he brought over a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

The smell of bacon drifting down the hall from my kitchen was enough to make me leave my room. I grabbed my staff, a wooden cane that was taller than me. It was covered in carvings, hand made in Africa. It was a birthday gift from my aunt, 2 years ago. Carefully, I poked around for my dresser. Stubbed my toe on it twice yesterday. I was done taking chances with the damn thing. Toby followed behind me, his nails scraping on the hardwood floor of my hallway. I felt around for the walls as I approached the wonderful scent of breakfast.

"Shirts' on backwards, Em," No hello or anything, straight to criticizing me. He only ever came over on Saturdays. I figured by now he'd be more loving.

"Morning to you too, Josh," He let out and exasperated sigh and most likely rolled his eyes at me. I sucked my hands inside my shirt and switched it. Mornings were ever sassy in the apartment of Emma Sykke.

I stayed put as he walked up to me a wound his arms around my waist. As he leant in to kiss me, I turned my head so his lips touched my cheek. My boyfriend let out another sigh as I snickered to myself, "Good morning, Emma. Happy Saturday!"

"Now was that so hard?" I put a hand to his cheek, or tried to anyway. I think it landed on his neck instead. Even at the age of 18, he was still growing. I stayed forever at the hight of 5'4 while he went from 6' to 6'1, so on and so forth. Josh let out a huff of laughter at my misplacement.

"Nice try, but your off by a few centimeters."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up," The ring by my doorbell echoed throughout my two bedroom apartment. Any normal dog would bark, but Toby stayed forever silent. Instead, a slow growl emerged from his teeth. He knew this visitor, and her devilish cat.

A thick, Australian accent rung through the comm by my door, "Ay, were either of you planning on letting me in, or are ya just gonna sit in there and make out?"

Josh went to go let my best friend, Julia in. I made my way to the couch in my sitting room. A short whistle had Toby by my side in a second. He led me to the couch, which I immediately sat down on. It was the comfiest thing in my apartment, besides my bed.

The hard click of combat boots on the floor told me that Julia was inside. I heard her leather jacket fall to the floor as she shrugged it off. The helmet for her bike, placed on the breakfast bar, "Put your helmet in the closet, Jewels."

"Emma Syyke, you still amaze me with your pristine hearing," Josh laughed as she picked up her headgear and put it in the closet. The couch rustled when she sat down next to me. I felt her curls brush against my skin when she laid back. The remote clicked as the T.V switched to cartoons.

Josh called from the kitchen as he messed around with my bacon, "Are you going on a walk later today?"

"Yeah," I called back. Of course I was going on a walk. That's all I ever did. Julia tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at her, imagining her bushy hair.

"Guess what!" She paused, expecting me to guess. She continued when it was obvious I didn't feel like guessing. I've had to guess all of my life, "It snowed last night!"

"WHAT!?" I shot up off the couch. It wasn't supposed to snow until next week. Snow meant winter and winter meant happiness. I loved Winter. It was my favorite season. It involved the most touching. Winter reminded me of snow forts and scarves.

Toby at my side, I walked over to the window off the kitchen. I felt around for the handle, and cranked it when my fingers grabbed. I ran my hand along the sill, balling up the snow I collected in my palm, "Oh my gosh it DID!"

Julia laughed at my joyful and awake attitude. Usually it took me until noon to be fully awake on Saturday. The only exception was when it snowed. I tried to get out of my apartment as soon as possible whenever the cold crystals fell from up above.

"Change of plans, I'm going on a walk now."

Josh gave a hum of agreement, "There will be bacon when you get home. Call me when you get to the lake," I nodded my head, pulling on my coat. I felt for the holes for the buttons and pulled them through. I shoved on a hat, a pair of gloves, and a knit scarf. Lastly, I swung my bag onto my shoulder.

"Bye Josh and Julia, Seeya soon!" Each of hem gave their farewells as I stepped out the door of my apartment. I walked down the carpet hallways with Toby as my guide. Eventually, we reached the exit of the building and stepped out into the winter wonderland of Minnesota.

**JACK 'S P.O.V.**

My pale hand clutched the pole of a streetlight as a few kids started a snowball fight under me. I swooped down, landing in the center of them. I twirled my staff around as they all gaped in awe and stared.

"Jack Frost!"

I threw my hands up, "The one and only. Now, who's up for one epic snowball fight?" All of them raised their hands, shouting 'me' and 'I am!' I let out a soft chuckle. With a swoosh of my staff, a bunch of snowballs formed from the freshly fallen snow on the ground. I had taken special care to make the consistency just right. Each kid took a starting position, hiding behind mail boxes and trash cans.

I chose the statue on the corner of the street. Laughing, I chucked the first ball of snow. It hit a girl with a brown ponytail straight in the chest. She fell to the ground, clutching her chest like she was fake dying. The battle had begun. I ran around, smiling and laughing as all of them took each other out with snow. This was the fun part of being the winter spirit.

The girl I had hit first looked at all of her friends, then at me, "Get him!" They all charged, throwing snow and laughing. I never stood a chance. Time and time again I was pelted with my own creation. A boy with blonde, stick straight hair came charging at me. He threw his snowball with all his might, but I dodged.

Instead, the snowball flew past me and hit a woman walking her dog square in the side of the head. With a small yell, she fell to the sidewalk. All of the kids dropped their ammo and rushed over to her. I let out a sigh and followed them. This was the not-fun part of being a winter spirit.

"Emma are you ok?"

"Are you hurt?"

"I have band-aids, if you need one!"

I peered over all of their heads as they questioned and surrounded the woman. She sat on her butt and just now I realized how pretty she was. Her hair was a white as mine. It fell down her shoulders in loose curls, cutting off at her hips. She had pale skin with no blemish in sight. Her eyes were a red-ish purple color. She had a grey jacket on with gloves and a hat to match. Her scarf was bright blue, and her sweatpants were black.

"I'm fine, honest you guys," Her voice was like silk. She stayed sitting on the ground, looking forward. Her left hand absentmindedly stroked her golden lab. I tuned out what the kids were saying, focusing on her. She was abnormally discolored, except for her eyes. She nearly blended in with my snow.

I flinched when my name was spoken, "It's Jack Frosts fault. He dodged my snowball."

The woman, Emma was her name, raised an eyebrow, "Well, do me a favor and tell Jack Frost to be more mindful of his surroundings. He should consider himself lucky he has the ability to dodge."

What did she mean by the ability to dodge? The kids looked between me and Emma. They all waited in anticipation for me to say something. I shook my head. She wouldn't be able to hear me anyway.

"Well," Emma stood up, with the help of her lab, "Toby and I are going to continue with our walk. I will see you all Monday!"

A chorus of kids replied, "Bye Emma." Once she was out of earshot, I spoke up too.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna get going. I've got to bring all the other kids winter too." I got the same reply, a chorus of farewells. All of the kids dissipated, each going their separate ways. I flew up into the air. When I spotted who I was looking for, I gracefully landed on the shore of the frozen lake. Slowly, I made my way up to the bench Emma was sat on.


End file.
